


A Luthor and an Alien Walk into a Bar

by crowforapet



Series: (Re)Finding Our Way [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Humour, I subconsciously channeled drugged She-Ra for this, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr. Friendship, Kara Danvers is a Big Ol' Romantic, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, SuperCorp, because Lena is Like That, drunk!Kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowforapet/pseuds/crowforapet
Summary: An offhand comment from Alex has Lena realizing she's never seen what a drunk Kara Danvers looks like, thanks to that pesky alien metabolism. Winn Schott decides this is unacceptable. Cue the team dragging Lena to their favourite alien bar just to get her girlfriend sloshed.Basically just an excuse to write sappy, drunk Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: (Re)Finding Our Way [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 168





	A Luthor and an Alien Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Because we wanted a break from the angst. You don't need to have read anything else in the series to read this. I don't even know why it's a series. 
> 
> Also, Winn is back. Don't question it.

It was _nobody’s_ brilliant idea to go to Al’s after taking down a rogue pharmacist, but if they had to assign blame, Lena was big enough to claim it. In her defense, she hadn’t _known_ Winn Schott was listening, just like she hadn’t _known_ going to National City’s most notorious alien bar was a regular after-work Thing.

It had happened after a mission, obviously. The _Harm_ acist ( _who_ was letting these people choose their own names?) was some high-up figure in a skeevy drug company who’d lately developed a taste for enhancing his medications with _very_ unexpected side effects. Stuff like turning your skin purple from the waist up and also the spontaneous bleeding of the eyelids. Lena’s team was having a field day with the former, especially after the Harmacist had figured out how to disperse it through the air, nasal spray style.

What he’d hit an entire DEO squadron with at close range had been relatively boring combination of Ido-Notnochem and PhakeMed, turning a group of highly trained, elite soldiers into stumbling goons. Like they’d inhaled moonshine on steroids.

“…they’ll have a hangover, but Gomez and Stevenson volunteered for cleanup duty, so we’re off the hook for that,” finished Alex Danvers, in full DEO director mode.

“They’re… drunk?” Supergirl said at the debrief, her arms crossed across her trademark emblem.

Alex heaved a sigh, but her eyes were glittery and light. “That’s what their BAC says; you can thank Lena for the tests, by the way.” Supergirl flickered her gaze to Lena’s, eyes widening appreciatively. Then, with a smirk, Alex continued: “They look like you after a night out.”

“Ha!” Kara scoffed, “As if!”

“Oh, _totally_. When we feed you that strong stuff at Al’s?”

Lena hummed, thinking back to all the dinners and game nights where she’d gotten progressively more inebriated off cheap wine, all the while Kara remaining perfectly composed.

“You know,” she said, “I don’t think I’ve ever _seen_ you get drunk.”

Kara flushed red, parting her lips to respond when who else but their back-from-the-future computer genius Winn fucking Schott strutted in from one of the numerous, winding corridors. They’d never been very close before, but of all of Kara’s friends, he was the one who had treated her the least like either glass or a time-bomb after her and Supergirl’s falling out.

“Whoa, _seriously_?” said Winn, “You’re missing out!”

“Well…” Kara hedged, her voice climbing in pitch.

“You have a point,” Alex said first to Winn, before turning to Kara. “Don’t even try to defend yourself.”

“She’s a menace,” Winn informed Lena, prosaically.

“Uh,” droned Kara, “I am _not_ a menace!”

Lena’s lips pricked upward. “Don’t take this the wrong way, Kara, but I’m not sure I can believe that.”

“Hey!”

“Mhm!” Winn said, “Have you been to Al’s yet?”

Lena frowned at name she’d just heard for the second time. “No? Should I have?”

“Hold on,” Alex reminded them reluctantly, like a cat herding particularly mischievous kittens, “We’re still on the clock here, guys.”

“We’re _freelance_!” Winn argued, “And it’s a Friday!”

“Uh-uh,” glowered Alex, “You’re not done here until I say you’re done.” She raised her left arm, eyes narrowing at the numbers she saw there. “And we’re not done untillll…” Several seconds passed in waiting, “… _now_!”

Alex lowered her arm and surveyed her ‘coworkers’, her off-duty cheer already risen into a grin. “Alright, Winn, what were you saying?”

He flashed Alex a grin. “I was _saying_ ,” he began, steeple-ing his fingers together, “We should go to Al’s.”

“I’m assuming that’s a bar?” Lena asked.

Winn winked, shooting her his finger guns. “An _alien_ bar,” he corrected. “The _best_ alien bar in National City. I can’t believe you’ve never been!”

Kara rolled her eyes. “The _only_ alien bar in National City. And I’ve never taken Lena because, well, we sort of haven’t been going…”

“I hope you’re not avoiding it on my account,” Lena said diplomatically, although she knew before she’d uttered it that that was most likely the case. She got the picture; since they’d made up, Kara had been (irrationally) cautious to expose her to too much ‘alienness’ right away, and Lena Luthor had (more rationally) never held much support from non-human people.

“No!” Kara protested, too quickly, her face enflamed, “That’s not… it’s sort of, well, _seedy_. It’s a _dive_ bar, Lena. Underground. I know that’s not your usual scene.”

Lena felt very out of place all of a sudden as guilt piled in her throat. She forced it down. “I can do ‘seedy’.” She mustered a smile, the kind that enticed Kara to her every wish, “And if it’s your favourite…”

Kara’s concern melted under Lena’s gaze, and by the time she next spoke, she was blushing. “Well, I suppose we could resurrect that tradition.”

“Alright!” Winn pumped his arm in the air. “Lena and the crew at Al’s bar. This is just like when Picard finally joined the poker game at the end of Next Gen!”

Supergirl wrinkled her nose at him and Lena’s heart did somersaults. It was a pity her and Supergirl’s relationship had been so distanced by professionalism; Lena would have clued into the Kryptonian’s secret identity in an _instant_ if she’d ever seen Supergirl pull off that uniquely Kara expression.

“You big nerd,” Kara teased her friend.

“Al’s it is!” said Alex, staring at an excitable Winn like she already regretted her decision, “I’m going to go change and then we can head off together?”

“Sounds good to me!” Kara agreed.

Lena gave a nod in response. Winn was already on his way to where some of the team were training, no doubt to ask if Brainy and Nia could be enticed to join them. Alex gave them all a wave as she left, heading for the DEO showers.

Kara took the new absence of their friends to sidle up to Lena, squeezing her hand. “Hey,” she breathed, “Sorry you got tackled into this, and I’m sorry I never mentioned Al’s to you before. We don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

But Lena had made up her mind. She’d worn her hair down for the day, and when shook her head, dark strands of curls curtained her vision. “No,” she assured her girlfriend, squeezing her grip back, “I just forgot how big of dorks you and Winn can be. It’s cute.”

Kara snorted, but Lena could tell she wasn’t convinced. She loathed to let go of Kara’s hand, but other DEO agents could walk in at any second, and Lena Luthor was publicly dating Kara Danvers, not _Supergirl_.

“When you get out of that uniform,” she whispered, clasping her hands in front of her like the epitome of platonic innocence, “I might show you how _sure_ I am.”

 _That_ got Kara’s attention, as she’d known it would. A thrill ran down Lena’s spine as she watched the other woman’s pupils dilate. It was a good look on Supergirl, this red, blue, and in-love.

“Besides,” Lena said, “I have it on good assurance that you are a hilarious drunk; what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t encourage that behaviour?”

Her assertions had worked to smooth over Kara’s hesitancy, and Lena was rewarded with another one of her favourite Kara expressions: the one where she poked her tongue out and pretended that she was annoyed.

“I’ll be quick,” Supergirl promised with a twinkle in her eye, right before she shot out of the window towards her apartment to change. The force of her flight gusted a breeze indoors, tangling strands of Lena’s hair across her face. She picked them off where they’d stuck to her lipstick and scrutinized the space in the sky where she’d seen her depart, a ghost of a smile still tugging at her mouth.

She really _was_ looking forward to seeing Kara drunk.


End file.
